Tu
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Reto...#7 / "Porque ella era todo lo que el necesitaba, todo lo que quería y todo lo que tenia." Drabble


•**Comentario de la autora:**

Etto… este es muy raro… créanme muy raro pero es que encajo perfecto cuando lo imagine ._., está basado en el comercial de "Chanel 5" protagonizado por Brad Pitt, curiosamente hacia zapping cuando se quedo pegado el botón del control y mientras intentaba arreglarlo salió ese comercial ._. Y weeeeeno este es el resultado de un insomnio + un celular xDD + un pequeño dolor en mi operación D:

Frio desgraciado aunque te extrañaba ahora te comienzo a odiar.

Yaaaa aparte… ahora que estoy en reposo he avanzado en el fic :3 subire el domingo o quizás el lunes el capitulo :) de _**Secreto**_ así que solamente espérenme y compréndanme n_n

•**Nº: **#6

•**Título: **_Tu_

•**Pareja: **Leon x Ada

•**Anime/Juego: **Resident evil

•**Rating: **K+

•**Drabble/One-shot: **One-shot

•**Cant. De palabras:**

•**Advertencias: **ninguna…. Por eso es K

•**Disclaimer: **e.e nada me pertenece solo el aburrimiento que creó esta historia ficticia… aunque no es una historia… na no se xD

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

_**No es un viaje.**_

Nuevamente tomaba un avión de emergencia con un nuevo destino a un nuevo infierno en tierra. Hace solo unos minutos había llegado una nueva alerta de una nueva amenaza Biológica y nuevamente el debía acudir al llamado emprendiendo una nuevo viaje… no, una nueva misión.

•

_**Todos los viajes terminan,**_

Tras haber terminado de erradicar toda BOW existente en esa zona regresaba por fin a casa. Dominado por el cansancio y el aburrimiento se dirigió hacia su cuarto para poder dormir aunque fuera un rato antes de su próxima misión.

•

_**Pero nosotros continuamos,**_

Y como él lo esperaba el comunicador comenzó a sonar nuevamente y el nombre de Hunnigan resplandeció en la pantalla. Con desanimo tomo el teléfono en su mano y contesto. La voz de su compañera le ordeno que se levantara y fuera a la base ya que tenía una nueva misión. El acepto y sin más remedio se levanto con desgano, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la base. Debía continuar con su misión, su trabajo y su vida.

•

_**El mundo gira y nosotros giramos con el,**_

Miraba detenidamente el noticiero que emitía una nueva noticia sobre el desastre Bio-organico, miro el reloj en su muñeca dándose cuenta del poco tiempo que le quedaba para llegar a su nuevo destino. El mundo continuaba en crisis y también así las personas y en especial el.

•

_**Los planes desaparecen,**_

Habían planeado poder descansar durante lo que restaba de sus vacaciones pero el celular sonó nuevamente y así también las alarmas de autos, casas y otros tipos.

–_Leon tu ciudad ha sido atacada debes ayudar, se necesitan refuerzos– _dijo Ingrid seriamente a través del comunicador.

Y así de simple sus planes de descanso desaparecían en un santiamén.

•

_**Triunfan los sueños,**_

Pero esto trajo consigo un sueño que se había repetido las últimas semanas en sus pocas horas de sueño, pero que numerosas veces en su vida. Y era esa la única razón por la cual agradecía su trabajo.

•

_**Pero adonde quiera que vaya, Ahí estas tu,**_

Ahí estaba ella. Su sueño hecho realidad. Su amada. Su perdición. Su…

–_Ada– _susurro al reconocer la presencia de la mujer que acababa de salvarle nuevamente el trasero.

–_Mucho tiempo sin vernos– sonrió y dio tres firmes pasos hacia el –Guapo._

•

_**Mi suerte,**_

_**Mi destino,**_

_**Mi fortuna,**_

_**Tu.**_

_Porque ella era todo lo que el necesitaba, todo lo que quería y todo lo que tenia._

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Reto previo:** _"Mi amarga pérdida"_ (Ada x Leon) [Resident evil]

•**Próximo reto: **_"No te preocupes, ya te perdone hace mucho"_ (Gaajel x Levy) [Fairy Tail]

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡La siguiente publicación no es de LeonxAda sino que me traslado al mundo de Fairy Tail!

Así que si les interesa ;) búsquenlo cuando lo publique y prooooooonto volveré con mas AEON… espero ._.

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
